The Resistance of the First Order
by OutOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Picking up right after the end of the The Force Awakens, Kylo, Rey, Finn, and Poe grapple to create a coherent path in terms of their respective missions. All this is challenge by the heightened ambitions of a another Knight of Ren, who is determined to replace Kylo as Snoke's right hand.
1. Chapter 1

Basically, this story is going to take place after _The Force Awakens_ ended. One of my main gripes against the Star Wars Cinematic universe is their lack of female villainesses. So, this story is both an answer to that and the desire to know what happens next. I will be bouncing around between various different character POVs in the story, just fyi. I really hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! I love feedback!

Characters courtesy of George Lucas

The Sentinel-class landing craft hovered over the orangey brown surface of Korriban, causing dust to swirl around the craft. The craft had landed dangerously close to the edge of a cliff in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Large monolith hooded siths lined the valley casting shadows and making an already ominous place all the eerier. It would have been less paralyzing were the valley visibly inhabited, but the few who remained on the notorious sith planet were careful to remain out of sight. The bright and polished landing craft looked out of place in the dusty, dirty world.

The loading ramp slowly lowered, revealing two men, similar in affiliation and dissimilar in almost every other manner. Both wrapped themselves in cloaks and held cloths over their mouths. As hot and humid as the planet looked, the blistering wind keep the temperature very cool. Neither of the men spoke a word to each other, a tension humming between them. They were not together by necessity but by choice. Once they entered a large cave, they shed their outer layers and lit a torch to guide their path.

General Hux lead the way, his steps diligent and quick paced. He kept on his overcoat that bore the insignia of the First Order on it's lapel. His icy gazed scanned the cave that unwinded as they delved deeper, never once looking in the way of his companion. Whereas General Hux looked put together, Kylo Ren looked like hell. Kylo staggered behind the general, drops of blood falling intermittently and mixing with the dark sand of the cave floor. His black robes were in tatters from his lightsaber fight with the girl… The girl who had come to occupy a large portion of Kylo's thought in the last few hours, since their escape from Starkiller Base. She had landed solid jabs on both shoulders and had mangled his hand rather badly. Kylo had applied some bandages in the landing craft, but they clearly weren't going to hold.

The cave narrowed down to a simple wooden door. Both men, familiar with the cave, went through the door, entering the belly of the mountain. The space had been hollowed out to make rocky cavern. Far above their heads rested the top of the mountain, with an oculus cut in the rocks, allowing a pool of light to bathe the area. As far as both men knew, the cavern had been a sith meeting place since the beginning of time, with the oculus lining up with the local star on the day the Sith order was said to have been founded. But, ancient lore was not the reason they were there.

The light, from the noon-time sun, highlighted an ornate rug, the solitary decoration in the cavern. In the center of the rug sat Supreme Leader Snoke, meditating: eyes closed and legs crossed. The Supreme Leader was a humanoid, undeniably ghastly and ugly. His flesh was stretched tight against his head and the top of his skull formed the slightest ridge. Even with the sunlight hitting him straight on, Snoke remained a pale color, offset by the gauzy black robes that seemed to float around him. Snoke rose to his feet, towering over Hux and Kylo at 7"8. Neither men knew much about Snoke and were wise enough not to ask.

"Pathetic," he hissed in a raspy voice. He towered over them, both Kylo and Hux falling in his shadow. He took a few steps closer, leaning down slightly to be on their level.

"I sent my two most trusted advisors and what happened? The rebels blow up my prized base! I hold you two personally responsibly. You will never be ready to shoulder the brunt of leading the First Order. Absolutely despicable," Snoke huffed, in little more than a whisper. His mood was far past that of raw volatility and stood at the doorway of cold rage. Snoke wasn't a slave to his emotions, though. He was better than that. Despite how sorely the two young men standing in front of him had let him down, they would return to their rightful places at his side, though they would be suitably punished first.

"Alluria Ren!" Snoke bellowed, his deep voice resounding in the cavern. From the shadows strutted forward the final member of the meeting. At first glance, the young woman could be easily seen as a human, but like Snoke she was a humanoid. Her pale skin was tinted a light shade of purple. Her face, upper chest and arms were covered in purple-black swirls and lined patterns that told her story to those who could understood the native language of her people, the Wur'ock. Most people didn't know the Wur'ockian language so her strange markers made them all the more likely to avoid her, which suited her just fine. Though she bared the honor of the name Ren, she looked like no other Knight of Ren. Minus the long black cape, she could have easily paced as a smuggler or space pirate. She wore old, ripped tights, with sturdy boots, black shorts, and a billowy black shirt. Along with her double bladed lightsaber, she had her trusted blaster clipped to the utility belt that hung at her hips. She wasn't conventional, but rather functional.

Hux and Kylo raised no hand and said no words of greeting to their peer, as she approach. There was no love lost between the three of thim. Kylo would readily chose Hux over Alluria any day and Alluria felt herself much better off without the lot of them. Kylo recognized Alluria as the greatest threat to his position, as Hux had no great connection or skill with the Force. Each time Alluria was around, she was sure to needle him, well aware of the fear he wouldn't admit she caused. The common bond between them was Supreme Leader Snoke.

"General Hux, you are to return immediately to Byss, where you will work with Axel Ironwick to come up with political treatise that we will use to bind together the planets under our First Order," Snoke meted out Hux punishment easily. Hux, a wunderkind battle general, was beleaguered by the flowery speech and manner of the politicos. Being under the supervision of his training commander add much to his displeasure in the turn of events, but he knew better than to argue with Snoke and invoke wrath. The phantom feeling in his hand reminded him daily of the consequences that came from stepping too far out of line from what Snoke envisioned.

"Don't think I have forgotten you, Kylo Ren. You will go with Alluria Ren to retrieve a weapon from Gunnark, on Nal Hutta. Don't disappoint me again," Snoke's unsaid threat hung heavy in their air. Kylo tried to hide his reaction, but was visibly unhappy with the results of the situation. He had been delegated to the role of a meer courrier, one who had to be babysat by Alluria. She was the only want who left the cavern that day in a sunny mood. After all, it wasn't she would had let their ultimate weapon be blown up by a couple of buffoons. She would enjoy the week to come with Kylo. Forever had Kylo been the favorite of Snoke. Alluria Ren wasn't satisfied to be second. She would not be finished until Kylo was out of the way and she held the position of Snoke's favorite Ren. Far too long had she been slighted merely because she was a young female. The force flowed through her veins just as strongly as it flowed through Kylo. Now was her chance to emerge from the shadows, her comfortable hiding place, to become not just the Ren, but the Darth she was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, please review! Any feedback will help me develope the story. I really hope y'all enjoy. Main characters courtesy of George Lucas.

Rey's arm felt heavy, holding her hand out towards Luke with his lightsaber. Luke Skywalker made no attempt to grab his old weapon. Instead, he stared at her, in a way that utterly cut through her. He didn't speak or move, causing Rey to panick. What would she tell General Organa if she couldn't convince Luke to return? What would the Resistance do then?

"They need you, Luke. Only you can do this," she whispered. The desperation was clear. Rey normally wasn't one to beg or plead, but she had seen what Kylo Ren had done to Han Solo. Twice she had lost her family or someone she had hoped to be family. The truth was she didn't remember much of her birth family, but she remembered the warmth and safe feeling from before she'd been dropped of at Jakku. In Han Solo, she had sensed a kindred soul, but now she'd never know. Kylo Ren had to be stopped before he did anything else to those she had come to care about.

"I can't do it. I already tried," Luke said, the sorrow in his voice evident. His face clouded over, memories surfacing… memories he wished he didn't remember. He moved forward, stepping down. He passed Rey's hand, not even looking at the lightsaber. Rey dropped her hand awkwardly, turning to follow him down the narrow stone steps. A few steps lower, Luke paused and turned to look back at her

"I failed and millions has suffered the consequences," Luke looked down ashamed. He was no longer the ideal, visionary young man that he had been after the fall of the Empire. Kylo's actions weighed down on Luke's shoulders, as if he'd done the unspeakable things himself. He wound his way down the narrow stone steps. The stone pathway lead to a small stone hut, cobbled together with his own two hands.

"He killed Han Solo," Rey bluntly said, following him to his small home. She hoped the bluntness would stir something in him. Luke did pause, resting a hand on the doorframe. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hand. He had felt a disturbance in the force a few days earlier, but he had denied what his gut had told him. After a moment, he moved again, opening the door to his modest abode. He shrugged off his brown cloak and motioned for Rey to take a seat at the wooden table in the center of the hovel. He didn't question her role or place on his solitary island.

"Kylo Ren wasn't always Kylo Ren. He was born Ben Solo to Leia, my sister, and Han. He was a wonderful young boy, so smart and full of life. And I … I was very naive. I saw a bright future for the jedi order, in a galaxy full of peace. I wasted no time in setting up a temple and finding young prospective students, who were strong with the force. Ben was a natural choice and he was good. He was a prodigy and no challenge was unbeatable," Luke started., as he placed a cup of water in front of Rey. He drummed his fingers on the table, pausing before he continued his tale.

"But one day, something changed in him. What I taught him wasn't enough and he was hungry for more and more and more. He experimented with the dark side of the force and found that it gave him more power, a twisted kind. In was in secret at first, but then he became more public with his endeavors. He found Snoke and then there was no stopping him. He went on a rampage, decimating the temple and almost everyone in it. I looked him in the eyes and there was nothing left of the nephew I had known. I had the chance to stop him from becoming the man you saw, but I frozen," Luke finished. His eyes clouded over seeing the night of destruction play out again in his mind. It paralleled his own father's destruction of the original Jedi temple. He gently picked up the lightsaber that she placed on his table. He looked over it, recognizing the trusted weapon of his youth.

"Millions more will die if you do nothing," Rey insisted. No matter the backstory between the Luke and Kylo, he had to return to help the Resistance defeat Kylo and Snoke.

"I won't be the one to stop him. You will," Luke asserted. He leaned forward, holding the lightsaber out for her. In truth, the lightsaber was no longer his. He could feel the tie that the lightsaber had with the girl.

"Me? You're the Jedi Master. I got lucky the first time around. I have a home I need to get back too," Rey jerked forward waving her hands about. Yes, she had a certain aptitude with the force, but that didn't mean she could defeat Kylo Ren. He had a good 12 years of experience on her.

"Do you not feel it in you? The force is strong in you!" Luke countered. He couldn't bring himself to strike down his own blood, but he would help Rey. He knew she had to capacity to do it.

"I'm just a farm girl," Rey almost whispered. She couldn't believe the turn around in her life. A week ago, she had just been scavenger on a desolate planet, barely scraping by. Now, she was half a galaxy away in the presence of a living legend. The craziest part was that she wanted to do it. She wanted to accept his offer badly. She slowly reached forward, taking the lightsaber from Luke's hand She nodded as if in a trance.

"You are so much more. We shall start immediately," Luke proclaimed, pleased with Rey's response. He knew that Rey could become the Jedi he had failed to be. He dared to hope, something he had long forsaken. Rey would be the lynchpin, an ironic end to the path he had created. After all these years, it remained fate the Rey would find him out. The pattern that started with him and his father would be continued. Skywalker vs. Skywalker: a battle of light against dark.


End file.
